1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to mobile stations, and particularly to a mobile station and a method to select an amplifying path to amplify signals applied in the mobile station.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile station often comprises a power amplifier (PA) or a low noise amplifier (LNA) to amplify received signals or sent signals. However, each of the PA and LNA has own advantage and disadvantage. In detail, the PA is adept in amplifying signals, but needs more power. The LNA saves power, but is weak in amplifying signals.
Thus, integration of both the PA and LNA as two amplifying paths in the mobile station is preferable. An unaddressed need correspondingly exists in the mobile station to select one amplifying path from the two.